Equipment
This page is protected. If you want to add something, please send a message to FireGuyAbid or to Lockjaw Frank Burt. Equipment is an upgrade that Survivors can use to aid them in their goal to evade the Slasher. As of March 2016 there are 7 available. There is also the option to let them game choose a random piece of equipment for you at no extra cost. All equipment is toggled by the letter E. A gamepass is also available, that let the player take any equipment for free. Tracker Console that displays the distance to the Slasher. It costs 50 points to pick before a round. The tracker will hear and see the tracker (since the redux). The equipment is strapped to the back of the player's torso. It is a gray panel with an antenna that beeps, emitting a green glow each time. The sound will pick up in pace if the Slasher comes near, like a metal detector. On the screen of the box there are lines that read: Tracker ??? - ??? Range: ??? [ SAFE / WARNING / DANGER ] The range between the Slasher and the player is measured in meters. The number of meters will increase or decrease depending on how close the Slasher is. If the Slasher is more than 150 meters away from the player, the tracker is unable to detect it. The Tracker can detect from 150 meters to 0. The words: "SAFE" "WARNING" or "DANGER" will also inform how far the slasher is, with SAFE being the slasher is far away, WARNING being near, and DANGER being chasing or next to you. The sound the tracker emits is the sound of the motion tracker form the ''Alien ''franchise. Bear Traps A trap that stop the slasher. Once the slasher steps on this equipment, he/she will be immobilized for a few seconds. However, the slasher can still attack. Useful for booby-trapping entrances and exits. Does not work on Ghoul. Night Vision Goggles As the name implies, the night vision goggles are used to see the map better. When you start it up it makes a noise that the slasher can hear so be careful with that. Gives the player a green sight the same as specator mode. The Night Vision Goggles can also be a threat, because the player is now unable to hide in the locker, as the goggles phase through the locker's door. Also, when night goggles are on in an open forest, the slasher can see the green glow nearby which can help the slasher kill sometimes. Tracer Goggles A better version of the night vision the tracer goggles gives the player the same ability but now can see the path of the slasher. Very useful as you can know where the slasher has gone. Instead of the green sights the tracer goggles give blue sights instead. Audio Player A device that emits random taunts. The audio player is the most common to get from the random equipment choice. It sounds off random taunts from time to time that can fool a slasher to go there. If used carefully you can fool a slasher by hiding it well. Camera The Camera looks like a simple camera. It can be used to blind the slasher for a moment, giving the player an opportunity to run away. However, even if the Slasher is blind, he can still move, attack, or use his ability, so it's not recommended to stay near the slasher, especially if the Slasher can paralyze or slow down the player. Baseball bat The baseball bat is similar to the camera, except it has a short cool down but a shorter range and actually stun the slasher instead of blinding him.. Medkit Medkits can be dropped on the ground (like bear traps) and will heal survivors who touch them, or stand near them. Defibs Defibs can revive survivors who are bleeding to death. They are carried by players. When used, the player will say 'Stand clear'. First Aid Kits It restores a small amount of health to the owner, emiting green symbols and a sound upon use.It may be used every 30 seconds.It looks like a glass bottle. Shield Will dramatically reduce incoming melee damage, but you cannot complete objectives when active. Cannot sprint with this equipped. Similar to the Riot' shield, but without the flash.